Love from Night Raid: Sneak Preview
by USAthroughout
Summary: A more lighthearted alternative story to Chelsea's death in the manga. Night Raid continues their mission to assassinate the Prime Minister to bring peace to The Empire. Tatsumi's recent actions, however, has earned the affections from both Chelsea and Akame. How will the two girls work things out while on their mission? Possible harem story, terrible summary. Manga: Akame Ga Kill!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kiru. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**

With Bors dead, Chelsea talks about her plan to kill Kurome to Rabac, he remains reluctant, but let's her do so anyway. Tatsumi overheard her plans and knows the dangers that surround her mission and makes his own plan to assist. With everyone recovering from the cabin, Tatsumi snuck out to monitor Chelsea.

"I don't know what you are planning Chelsea, but I got a feeling that she might be setting you up." Tatsumi activates Incursio to increase his speed.

"Tatsumi went on his own?" Akame yelled after being informed by Najenda.

"He left a note saying that he is going after Chelsea. Apparently his desire to protect his friends is even greater than his own judgment. You are the only one who is still capable of battle so if you are going to find Tatsumi, you will be on your own."

"Understood." Akame immediately heads out to spot Rabac coming back to the cabin.

"Akame! Where are you going off to?"

"Tatsumi left to monitor Chelsea. I am going after him." Akame then disappeared in front of Rabac.

"That idiot!" Rabac also goes after Tatsumi, knowing the dangers he has put himself in.

As soon as Tatsumi spots Chelsea, he turns invisible and hides in the bushes. She is already attempting to kill Kurome. After she sticks a needle on the back of her neck, blood spills out, causing Kurome to fall unconscious.

"Both targets. Assassination complete." Chelsea said.

"Did she actually kill her?" Tatsumi asked Akame.

"Something is wrong. Even if she is weakened, there is no way that she would leave herself this vulnerable." Akame remains cautious.

"It looks like neither of us cannot stay away from Chelsea, huh?" Rabac joins them in hiding.

"Rabac followed me after he heard that you were going to monitor Chelsea. We are going to need him since Kurome still has her two living dolls." Akame told Tatsumi.

"Fine." Tatsumi suddenly senses killing intent coming from Kurome's body.

"Looks like you are right about Kurome. We better move now." Tatsumi, Rabac, and Akame disappear from the bushes.

"What?" Chelsea looks in shock.

"That charm didn't work at all! I am still in so much pain!" Kurome awakens with a killing aura and a monstrous face.

"Wasn't that a fatal spot?" Chelsea's fear of Kurome grows as she gets up.

"If you wanted to kill me, you should have squeezed my heart or cut my head off, but now is too late."

Chelsea then resorted to using smoke to cover her escape, but soon after, Kurome figured out that she was the one that killed Bors.

"Natala, Doya! Slice her into pieces!"

Before Doya could take aim at her hand carrying the Gaea Foundation, her body was sliced in half.

"What is this?" Kurome took a closer look to see wires in front of Natala, who barely escaped from being sliced apart. Rabac and Akame then walked in front of her.

"Big sis. I should have known that you would probably interfere."

"Like we will let you kill our friend." Rabac then gathers more wires into his hand while Akame draws her Murasame.

"Rabac, take care of her doll while I fight my sister." Akame prepares to take charge.

"Seems like she is the only one you show killing intent for." Rabac commented.

"Regardless, we have to buy time to allow Tatsumi to escape to Chelsea." Akame begins sword fighting with Kurome.

"Seems like the chasing has stopped." Fearing that it would be a trap, Chelsea was reluctant to stop, but did so and looked back to see no one following her.

"Hmm? I wonder what happened to Kurome and her dolls? Maybe she ran out of energy. I better head back before something else happens." Before Chelsea turns back, she sees the armored Tatsumi chasing after her at high speed.

"Tatsumi?" Chelsea then finds herself in a princess carry as Tatsumi heads back to base with Akame and Rabac following.

"All of you came for me?" Chelsea is still shocked by this revelation.

"Blame Tatsumi. He was the most reluctant to leave you behind and followed you all the way, forcing me and Akame to follow and back him up as he gets you."

"Nobody asked you to come." Tatsumi told them.

"You would have had a much harder time with the dolls if we hadn't had come. I wanted to kill my sister, but my comrades are more important."

"Speaking of which, what happened to her?" Chelsea asked.

"She had her last doll assist her in a retreat before I can kill her after he temporarily knocked out Rabac."

Rabac got irritated. "Hey, that guy cheated, okay? I was preparing my attack when all of a sudden when that doll suddenly knocked a rock towards me!"

"All right. The important thing is we completed our objective. We got Chelsea back and now we head back to base." Tatsumi increases his speed.

Chelsea looks up at Tatsumi's armored face and smiles. "I guess kindness is not a weakness after all."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I am glad to see that all of you had made it back alive. " Najenda welcomes them after they returned to base.

"Only a part of the objective was completed with Bors killed, but Kurome escaped." Rabac explained.

"I see. It looks like we didn't weakened as much of the Jaegers as we want, but we have done whatever we can to prepare for the next mission. I can't approve it with many of us in our weakened state so I want all of us to rest until then."

"Ow!" Mein screamed in pain as Susanoo continues to wrap bandages on her arm.

"Yeah, we definitely need to take some time off to recover." Tatsumi commented.

Tatsumi then takes a bath at a hot spring nearby the base, but continues to have thoughts on what could happen in the next mission.

"With Kurome still alive, I wonder if there are needed changes to the current mission. Her dolls are also very strong since one of them easily outmatches me despite all the training using Incursio. I have to get stronger." Tatsumi said to himself.

"You are right. The way we are right now nearly caused casualties so failure is not an option." A voice was heard behind Tatsumi.

Tatsumi turns around to see Chelsea sneaking up behind him. As soon as he spots her, she let's out a small laugh.

"What are you doing? Can't you see I am taking a bath?" Tatsumi yells out of surprise and embarrassment as he lays his body deeper into the bath to cover himself.

"I wanted to see that kind of reaction from you. More importantly, I kind of want to talk about what happened during my assassination attempt on Kurome." Chelsea's face becomes serious.

"What is it?"

"Why did you follow me? You knew that you would have probably gotten yourself killed if it wasn't for Raba and Akame."

"I guess I was afraid of losing you. After losing Schere and Braht, I remembered the pain that I felt from losing my childhood friends. I didn't want the same thing to happen to you so I did what I did, no matter what lies ahead."

"You are an even more important member of the Night Raid than me, Tatsumi. If you were to die, Night Raid would have weakened completely."

"Don't say that Chelsea. Every member of the Night Raid is very important to me and you are no exception. I will do anything I can to protect my friends, because I refuse to lose another."

"I see. So that is what drives you to keep fighting and join Night Raid to end The Empire's corruption."

"What about you? Why did you decide to join the Revolutionary Army before joining us?"

"I guess it is time for me to reveal even more of my past. Like you, I was also affected by the corruption of the empire. I once worked at a territorial governmental office due to performing well in my studies to live a nice life. That all disappeared when I saw a former viceroy of the Town Hall of The Empire killing not animals, but people. The disgust I have for the viceroy led me to my Teigu that is the Gaea Foundation. I used it to kill the former viceroy and peace came to the territory once more when they assigned a kinder person to take over the position."

"That must have made you feel good that you were able to save a lot of lives, huh?"

"It did. My hopes for a better future revived after his death so I figured that I could help this world change for the better. That is what led me to the Revolutionary Army and then to Night Raid."

Tatsumi smiled after hearing Chelsea's story. "As long as Night Raid lives, there will always be hope."

"Now with that out of the way, I feel that you deserve a reward for risking your life to save mine." Chelsea started taking off her clothes in front of Tatsumi, much to his surprise.

"Chelsea, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I am wearing a swimsuit underneath and I won't see anything since the water isn't too clear from the steam."

"No! I meant what are you going to do while I am in the bath?"

"I am going to wash your back. It's the least I can do to return the favor." Chelsea then gets into the water.

Tatsumi's face becomes red not due to the hot water, but embarrassment. "It's okay! I don't need that kind of reward! The fact that you are still here is enough for me!"

Chelsea makes her casual smile towards Tatsumi. "It's really cute seeing how pure you are at heart. Please don't overreact to something like this since I am only washing your back. I won't take no for an answer."

Tatsumi then sits embarrassed as Chelsea begins to stroke his back while smiling. "Please don't act so shy. You are going to make me feel embarrassed too."

"Sorry, but is this really okay?"

"There is nothing I can think of other then this to return the favor, but I really wanted to thank you for risking your life to save mine."

"Chelsea…" Tatsumi's embarrassed look disappears as he continues to stare at Chelsea's embarrassed face.

As soon as Tatsumi relaxes, Rabac suddenly comes in wearing nothing, but a towel on his lower body.

"You were taking a long time in the bath so I decided not to wait anymore and…" As soon as Rabac sees Chelsea behind Tatsumi, he remains briefly silent out of shock.

"Wha…Wha…What is this? Why is Chelsea in the bath with Tatsumi?" Rabac stutters as he continues to stare at Chelsea's confused look.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Rabac then screams out of anger and jealousy.

"I wanted to reward Tatsumi for saving my life so I decided to wash his back for him." Chelsea lets off a mischievous laugh towards Rabac, as she enjoys seeing his jealous reaction.

"You Lady Killer!" Unable to stand the sight, Rabac retreats to a smaller bathing area, leaving Tatsumi embarrassed and Chelsea feeling satisfied.

After the bath, some members of the Night Raid began speaking about what happened in the bath. Mein's reaction was the most negative.

"You pervert! You should know that boys and girls should never share the same bath! What did you do to Chelsea that made her come to you?" Mein yelled.

"I didn't do anything! Chelsea was the one who came into the bath while I was taking one!" Tatsumi defends himself.

"Alone in the bath with a beautiful woman. I don't care." Rabac said as tears started to come out of his eyes.

"Wipe your eyes Raba. You always end up crying whenever you hear that Tatsumi is alone with a woman." Leone gives off a mischievous smile towards Tatsumi and again, pushes his head to her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Tatsumi attempts to catch his breath.

"I already marked that you would be my future man so I won't let anyone else have you." Leone let's go of Tatsumi.

Akame and Chelsea watches Tatsumi smiling. Chelsea then turns to Akame and gets closer to her.

"You like Tatsumi also, right Akame?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes. He is a good friend to everyone after all."

Chelsea gives off a sweat drop out of disappointment. "You are too dense Akame. This is not what I meant when I asked whether you like him or not."

"Then what do you mean?" Chelsea then whispers something in her ear, only for Akame to give her a light chop in the head.

"What are you saying?" Akame's face becomes slightly red.

"You seem to be a bit overprotective of Tatsumi and I noticed how much you smile in our free time when you are around him. Don't you think that this is the feeling you are experiencing?"

Akame turns her head from side to side for a bit before responding. "I don't know. I have never thought about this before so it's hard to tell at this moment."

Chelsea laughs at her response. "I felt the same way when I was in the bath with Tatsumi. We have been focusing too much on The Empire that our hearts are not mature enough for this sort of thing yet. I believe the answer will come soon enough though. All we have to do is wait."

"All right everyone. Due to our main objective only partially successful, we are going to have to change our plans of attack a bit." Esdese suddenly called out.

"Rather than fighting the Jaegers themselves, there are reports of those serving the group in weaponry and battle strategies. In order to give the Revolutionary Army the advantage, we need to take them out and steal their plans."

"Where would they be located?" Akame asked.

"According to our informants, they heard people talking about their plans to assist the Jaegers in the east of the Capital as well as in the outskirts located in the north. We will divide ourselves in two teams and search through the areas until we can find the Jaegers' informants and kill them. Everybody cleared on the objective?"

"Yes!" Everybody responded.

"Good. Tatsumi, Akame, Chelsea, and Raba will take the east as Jaegers are more likely to show up there while me, Susanoo, Leone, and Mein will head to the outskirts since we are still recovering. Dismiss."

As ordered, each team then heads to their intended destinations. On the way there, Rabac continues to complain why he didn't get to be with Najenda.

"Why does Ms. Najenda always make me go with the other team instead of her own? This really pisses me off!"

"Quit complaining. The sooner we get this done, the faster we can rejoin the others." Tatsumi told Rabac.

As soon as they reach their destination, the neighborhood appears to be crowded with civilians as they look around the street market.

"How exactly are we going to find the Jaegers' informants in this place? It's pretty crowded here." Rabac continues searching the entire area.

Tatsumi, however, notices that there are soldiers of the Imperial Army wandering the area and decides to activate Incursio to turn himself invisible.

"There are soldiers from the government wandering this area. I will follow them to see if any will lead me to the informants." Tatsumi then follows one of the soldiers.

"I will use my Teigu to follow them as well. You two are going to have to find some way to locate their base. We will meet back here after we accomplished our mission." Chelsea transforms into a dog to sniff out the scents of different soldiers.

Feeling impatient, Rabac follows Chelsea with Akame following Tatsumi. After 15 minutes of walking, the soldier heads to a small plain white building, causing Tatsumi and Akame to stop in their tracks.

"Do you think this is it Tatsumi?"

"I think so. The building has an open window so I will from there." Tatsumi looks inside of the open window and sees a small group talking to each other.

At first, they were just talking about how their day was and future planning for some kind of party, causing Tatsumi to initially think that this is nothing more than a social gathering. When the Jaeger's are mentioned, however, Tatsumi immediately turns his attention to the group. It was confirmed that the group makes up a small part of the informants in the area. After alerting Akame, they barged in and went on a killing spree. The group tries to fight back, but is easily defeated by their Teigu. Realizing that he is trapped, the soldier that Tatsumi followed pushes a button, causing the building to collapse in an attempt to kill them at the cost of his own life. As Akame struggles to escape, she sees large debris falling straight at her. Luckily, Tatsumi saves her in time and smashes his way through the debris. Remembering Chelsea's words, Akame becomes lost in thought.

As promised, Rabac and Chelsea met up with Akame and Tatsumi, where they revealed that the informants are nothing more than weak assassins meant for killing rather than for fighting. Najenda and her team also had success as they easily defeat their opponents and heads back to base.

"It looks like the Intel we got from them are actually a list of Teigus currently under government hands." Najenda told everyone.

"It also turns out that the people in the Path of Peace are starting to question Borick's orders as he starts making controversial decisions relating to The Empire. He doesn't plan to take over their organization, he is weakening them by disorganizing them, making resistance easier for The Empire to crush." Susanoo explained.

"Anything in your area?" Mein asked.

"Yes. The Intel we gathered shows the dates and locations when every mission will take place, including those targeted for assassinations." Tatsumi answered.

"Borick plans to assassinate the Minister within a matter of five days." Rabac told Najenda.

"It looks like we have a little time in our hands. The mission to kill Boricks will stay, but a move on the Jaegers will have to wait as we are heavily outmatched by their amount of Teigu. Considering that they will found out about their informants' deaths, they might change the dates a little so we have to move quickly. We will start tomorrow." Esdese then leaves the room.

As Tatsumi and Rabac argue about who did the most in the mission, Akame continues to stare at Tatsumi, remembering what Chelsea asked her earlier.

"Do you love him?"

"I wonder if I do love Tatsumi." Akame whispered to herself.

"Night Raid was responsible for the killings. We will show them no mercy shall we meet them." Esdese said as the Jaegers removed the debris from the bodies of their fallen.

"Yes, especially her." Kurome makes a serious face as she remembers Chelsea.

**A more lighthearted and cheesy version of the manga in response to Chelsea's death. Image belongs to TripleSpearMint at Deviantart. This is only a sneak preview of my possible next project since I won't work on it unless voted for in the polls. For this story, you have to wait until my other projects are done and more chapters of Akame ga Kill is released. I added new choices to the poll so I hope you readers vote. No unrelated reviews please.**


End file.
